


"Its Cold, Harry"

by whatmakeslarrybeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Snow, Snow Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, larry - Freeform, this is short and crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/pseuds/whatmakeslarrybeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its snowing, and Harry wants to be out enjoying. Louis isn't denying his little snowflake of his happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Its Cold, Harry"

“Louis!! Look, its snowing outside!” Harry yelled in excitement, and he heard Louis approach him to where he was looking out the window.

“Hmm….so, you want to go out into the snow, don’t you?” he asked knowingly, smiling at his boyfriend’s childish excitement. Harry turned to him with a huge smile; bouncing.

“OH YES, THANK YOU LOU!” he shouted, and went to put his coat on after squeezing Louis for a moment.

Minutes later, he came running down the stairs to see Louis in a coat much too big for him; his own, he realized, and literally pulled him out where they were met with cold wind, making Louis shiver.

 “It’s cold, Harryyy” he whined, yet followed as Harry walked away from the house. No one was outside, probably chilling inside in the warmth instead of being outside.

“What did you expect? Come on, Lou,” he drawled out, voice sounding even more raw due to the weather, yet he was enjoying it, as he faced the sky, letting snowflakes land on his face and hair, giggling. Louis rolled his eyes in fond, at the idiot in front of him, and walked up to him.

“You’ve got snow in your hair, silly. Why didn’t you put on a beanie?” he asked, ruffling his curly hair and getting rid of the snowflakes, only to be replaced by more. He kind of looked adorable, really.

“I didn’t want to. I would have chucked the coat too, but then you’d scold me for getting sick,” he said, now trying to catch the snowflakes.

 “Yes I would.” He agreed, and walked ahead of Harry, knowing he’d catch up.

 “Louis, wait up! What’s the hurry?” he heard Harry pant out as he ran/stumbled towards Louis.

“Nope!” he said, and continued. Harry stopped; and smirking, he bent down, scooped a handful of ice, and sneaked up behind Louis.

“Harry, aren’t you..aaggghhh,”he shrieked as he was hit squarely in he face. He squinted, glaring at a very gleeful Harry.

 “Its on, Harreh!” he yelled, and before he knew it, Harry was being hit with snow balls, one after the other. He ran towards Louis as he froze in anticipation, and he pushed him into the snow, running away afterwards.

“Catch me if you can,” Harry sing songed, but not for long as he was tackled onto his back and held down by Louis.

 “Looueee,” he screamed, and then started laughing as Louis started rubbing ice all over his face, all the while smirking triumphantly, and laughing along. But he was soon flipped over by Harry.

 “Noo Harryyy,” he shrieked again, as Harry put the ice inside his shirt, shivering violently. But then it turned to sharp, high pitched giggles and protests, as Harry, now straddling him, started nuzzling his nose against Louis’neck.

“Harry haha stop it y-your nose is cold!” he said in between laughing, and tried to push him off, but in vain.

Harry stopped , and looked down at Louis, who looked adorable with his slightly red cheeks and nose, and hair messed up by the wind. He smiled softly, and leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

Pulling back, he said, “Lou, you’re lips are cold.”

“So are yours. Come on, let’s just get inside, and cuddle on the sofa near the fireplace, with some hot chocolate, shall we?” he asked, getting up and pulling Harry with him, who was nothing but happy to comply.


End file.
